Monster Hunter Explore
Monster Hunter Explore Discussion Monster Hunter Explore, formerly Monster Hunter Smart, is a version of Monster Hunter on Android and iOS. Join the hunt! The first true Monster Hunter game for mobile has arrived. Track and hunt fierce monsters and explore an island of infinite treasures. Become a hunter of legend on your own or form a hunting party with friends. *Travel across the seas and explore new hunting grounds of legend. *Hunt powerful monsters, discover epic treasures and unlock the secrets of a new land. *Create a hunting party of up to 4 friends or play with hunters over the internet. *Master 14 types of weapons – Powerful “Great Swords” dynamic “Hammers” and the lethal “Gunlance”. *Master the art of the hunt by using monsters’ weaknesses against them. More than 100 weaknesses can be targeted to help improve a hunters odds of success. Archipelagos Maracuja Isles File:MHXR-Island 1 Screenshot 001.jpg|Maracuja Island マラクジャ島 File:MHXR-Island 2 Screenshot 001.jpg|Lanby Island ランバイ島 File:MHXR-Island 3 Screenshot 001.jpg|Feizhou Island フェイジョア島 File:MHXR-Island 4 Screenshot 001.jpg|Cape Caspeaux クプアス島 File:MHXR-Island 5 Screenshot 001.jpg|Karstel Rock カニステル島 File:MHXR-Island 6 Screenshot 001.jpg|Vitanga Island ピタンガ島 MHXR-Ravurau Island.jpg|Ravarau Island Voltheil Isles File:Wiki.png|Tripus Island トリプー島 File:MHXR-Pupunya Island.jpg|(Pupunya Island) ププーニャ島 File:MHXR-Belem Island.jpg|(Beren Island) ベレン島 File:MHXR-Chiricheri Island.jpg|(Chiricheri Island) チリチェリ島 File:MHXR-Sowaeru Island Screenshot 001.jpg|(Sowaeru Island) ソワエール島 File:MHXR-Voltheil Island Screenshot 001.jpg|Voltheil Island ヴォルヒール島 Characters MHXR Eliza.png|Elise エリザ MHXR-Captain Meowgan Render 001.png|Captain Meowgan アルゴー MHXR Hawk.png|Prof. Hawkins ホーク博士 MHXR Sharon.png|Prof. Charon シャロン博士 MHXR Andora.png|Prof. Angkore アンドラ博士 MHXR Abigail.png|Abigail アビゲイル MHXR Burwell.png|Drake バーヴェル MHXR Deviru.png|Villynx デビル MHXR Natalie.png|(Natalie) ナタリー MHXR Carol.png|(Carol) キャロル MHXR Catherine.png|(Catherine) カトリーヌ MHXR-Juno Sorufin Render 001.jpg|(Juno sorufin) Gallery File:MHXR-Map.png File:MHXR-Island Town 001.jpg File:MHXR-Islands 001.jpg File:MHXR-Region.jpg File:MHXR-Islands Artwork 001.jpg File:MHXR-Zinogre Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHXR-Zinogre Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHXR-Rathalos Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHXR-Slab.jpg File:MHXR-Treasure Chest.jpg File:MHXR-Agnaktor Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHXR-Qurupeco Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHXR-Qurupeco Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHXR-Arzuros Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHXR-Arzuros Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHXR-Lagombi Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHXR-Lagombi Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHXR-Great Jaggi Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHXR-Great Jaggi Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHXR-Great Jaggi Screenshot 003.jpg File:MHXR-Royal Ludroth Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHXR-Royal Ludroth Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHXR-Plesioth Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHXR-Plesioth Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHXR-Barioth Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHXR-Barioth Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHXR-Diablos Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHXR-Diablos Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHXR-Rathalos Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHXR-Rathalos Screenshot 003.jpg File:MHXR-Barroth Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHXR-Barroth Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHXR-Lagiacrus Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHXR-Lagiacrus Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHXR-Rathian Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHXR-Rathian Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHXR-Crimson Qurupeco Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHXR-Crimson Qurupeco Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHXR-Crimson Qurupeco Screenshot 003.jpg File:MHXR-Crimson Qurupeco Screenshot 004.jpg File:MHXR-Sand Barioth Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHXR-Sand Barioth Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHXR-Sand Barioth Screenshot 003.jpg File:MHXR-Sand Barioth Screenshot 004.jpg File:MHXR-Sand Barioth Screenshot 005.jpg File:MHXR-Sand Barioth Screenshot 006.jpg File:MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHXR-Royal Ludroth Screenshot 003.jpg File:MHXR-Royal Ludroth Screenshot 004.jpg File:MHXR-Royal Ludroth Screenshot 005.jpg File:MHXR-Royal Ludroth Screenshot 006.jpg File:MHXR-Gigginox Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHXR-Gigginox Screenshot 002.jpg MHXR-Qurupeco Screenshot 003.jpg MHXR-Rathalos Screenshot 004.jpg MHXR-Great Jaggi Screenshot 004.jpg MHXR-Lagombi Screenshot 003.jpg MHXR-Volvidon Screenshot 001.jpg MHXR-Arzuros Screenshot 004.jpg MHXR-Arzuros Screenshot 003.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 014.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 012.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 011.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 010.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 009.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 008.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 007.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 006.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 005.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 021.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 020.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 019.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 018.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 017.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 016.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 015.jpg MHxR-Arzuros Screenshot 006.jpg MHXR-Arzuros Screenshot 007.jpg MHXR-Volvidon Screenshot 002.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 022.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 023.jpg MHXR-Jaggi Screenshot 001.jpg MHXR-Great Jaggi Screenshot 006.jpg MHXR-Great Jaggi Screenshot 007.jpg MHXR-Great Jaggi Screenshot 008.jpg MHXR-Great Jaggi Screenshot 009.jpg MHXR-Great Jaggi Screenshot 010.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 024.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 025.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 026.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 027.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 028.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 029.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 030.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 031.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 032.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 033.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 034.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 035.jpg MHXR-Rust Duramboros Screenshot 001.jpg MHXR-Rust Duramboros Screenshot 002.jpg MHXR-Rust Duramboros Screenshot 003.jpg MHXR-Eliza Render 001.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 036.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 037.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 038.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 039.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 040.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 041.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 042.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 043.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 044.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 045.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 046.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 047.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 048.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 049.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 050.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 051.jpg MHXR-Seabream Plesioth Screenshot 001.jpg MHXR-Seabream Plesioth Screenshot 002.jpg MHXR-Seabream Plesioth Screenshot 003.jpg MHxR-Zinogre Screenshot 007.jpg MHXR-Zinogre Screenshot 008.jpg MHXR-Zinogre Screenshot 009.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 052.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 053.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 054.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 055.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 056.jpg MHXR-Purple Ludroth Screenshot 001.jpg MHXR-Purple Ludroth Screenshot 002.jpg MHXR-Jade Barroth Screenshot 001.jpg MHXR-Jade Barroth Screenshot 002.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 057.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 058.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 059.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 060.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 061.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 062.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 063.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 064.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 065.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 066.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 067.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 068.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 069.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 070.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 071.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 072.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 073.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 074.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 075.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 076.jpg MHXR-Agnaktor Screenshot 003.jpg MHXR-Agnaktor Screenshot 004.jpg MHXR-Agnaktor Screenshot 005.jpg MHXR-Agnaktor Screenshot 006.jpg MHXR-Agnaktor Screenshot 007.jpg MHXR-Agnaktor Screenshot 008.jpg MHXR-Agnaktor Screenshot 009.jpg MHXR-Deviljho Screenshot 002.jpg MHXR-Deviljho Screenshot 003.jpg MHXR-Deviljho Screenshot 004.jpg MHXR-Deviljho Screenshot 005.jpg MHXR-Deviljho Screenshot 006.jpg MHXR-Deviljho Screenshot 007.jpg MHXR-Frozen Barioth Screenshot 002.jpg MHXR-Frozen Barioth Screenshot 003.jpg MHXR-Frozen Barioth Screenshot 004.jpg MHXR-Frozen Barioth Screenshot 005.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Equipment 001.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Equipment 002.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Equipment 003.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Equipment 004.jpg MHX-Nargacuga Equipment 005.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Equipment 006.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Equipment 007.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Equipment 008.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Equipment 009.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Equipment 010.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Equipment 011.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Equipment 012.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Equipment 013.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Equipment 014.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Equipment 015.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Equipment 016.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Equipment 017.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Equipment 018.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Equipment 019.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Equipment 020.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Equipment 021.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Equipment 022.jpg MHXR-Devil May Cry Male Equipment.jpg MHXR-Devil May Cry Female Equipment.jpg MHXR-Devil May Cry Equipment 001.jpg MHXR-Devil May Cry Equipment 002.jpg MHXR-Devil May Cry Equipment 003.jpg MHXR-Devil May Cry Equipment 004.jpg MHXR-Devil May Cry Equipment 005.jpg MHXR-Devil May Cry Equipment 006.jpg MHXR-Devil May Cry Equipment 007.jpg MHXR-Devil May Cry Equipment 008.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Screenshot 001.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Screenshot 002.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Screenshot 003.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Screenshot 004.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Screenshot 005.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Screenshot 006.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Screenshot 007.jpg MHXR-Nargacuga Screenshot 008.jpg MHXR-Gore Magala Screenshot 001.jpg MHXR-Gore Magala Screenshot 002.jpg MHXR-Gore Magala Screenshot 003.jpg MHXR-Gore Magala Screenshot 004.jpg MHXR-Gore Magala Screenshot 005.jpg MHXR-Gore Magala Screenshot 006.jpg MHxR-Gore Magala Screenshot 007.jpg MHXR-Gore Magala Screenshot 008.jpg MHXR-Gameplay Screenshot 077.jpg MHXR-Kirin Screenshot 001.jpg MHXR-Kushala Daora Screenshot 001.jpg MHXR-Kushala Daora Screenshot 002.jpg MHXR-Kushala Daora Screenshot 003.jpg MHXR-Kushala Daora Screenshot 004.jpg MHXR-Kushala Daora Screenshot 005.jpg MHXR-Immortal Zinogre Screenshot 001.jpg MHXR-Immortal Zinogre Screenshot 002.jpg MHXR-Immortal Zinogre Screenshot 003.jpg MHXR-Immortal Zinogre Screenshot 004.jpg MHXR-Immortal Zinogre Screenshot 005.jpg MHXR-Immortal Zinogre Screenshot 006.jpg MHXR-Flame Rathalos Screenshot 001.jpg MHXR-Flame Rathalos Screenshot 002.jpg MHXR-Flame Rathalos Screenshot 003.jpg MHXR-Flame Rathalos Screenshot 004.jpg MHXR-Flame Rathalos Screenshot 005.jpg MHXR-Flame Rathalos Screenshot 006.jpg MHXR-Flame Rathalos Screenshot 007.jpg MHXR-Flame Rathalos Screenshot 008.jpg MHXR-Flame Rathalos Screenshot 009.jpg MHXR-Flame Rathalos Screenshot 010.jpg MHXR-Flame Rathalos Screenshot 011.jpg MHXR-Flame Rathalos Screenshot 012.jpg MHXR-Flame Rathalos Screenshot 013.jpg Videos Category:Games Category:Spin-Off Game